digitalstream_dhrfandomcom-20200214-history
Software Versions
NEWS : BETA TEST FW - Now considered Current Versions for Update - See Beta Section INTRODUCTION PVR Application Software Types PVR Application Software - Packages can be : Type - (x Files when unpacked) - Update/Restore Method *'Normal Updates' - The preferred update method :: Application Only (AO) '- (2/3 Files) - Update is done using the Menu Method *'System Restore - Only to be used when problems are being experienced :: Main System Update (MSU) - (8 Files) - Application Update can done using the Menu Method, but if using to Restore or apply a Kernel/Base Build change etc. then a Rear USB Boot Method Update must be used. :: Full Version Update (FVU) - (10/11 Files) - Includes MICOM update thus should only be carried out using the Rear USB Boot Method If you do not want to update the MICOM software then you can remove all .hex files and use the Menu Method to Update or the Rear USB Boot Method to Restore Main System The Broadcom SoC used in the Digital Stream PVR's can cause problems with audio where the Digital Stream is set to output PCM, however there is no problem with Dolby Digital being passed through (bitstreamed) to a AV Amp or TV that can decode the Dolby Digital stream. As a result of these audio problems all the more recent Updates have two Variants: :: Normal (DD) - This variant will only be labelled with the version number. :: Audio Patched (PCM) - This variant will be labelled with a different version number. Please set Dolby Digital=ON for (DD) Variant Please set Dolby Digital=OFF for (PCM) Variant MICOM Software : The MICOM software governs operation of the front panel display and touch buttons and is installed using the Rear USB - Full Version Update - method. PVR APPLICATION SOFTWARE CHANGELOG - Release Notes *Release Notes''' 3.51 - 4.14''' :: MediaFire - Release Note414.rtf - 64 KB - Release Note414.doc - 52 KB :: Box.com -Release Note414.rtf - 64 KB - Release Note414.doc - 52 KB *Release Notes''' 4.22''' - "Special Release" FW :: Special AVF Beta Release with Reservation Padding Option added :: Latest FW + Padding Options and Repeat Reservations added. :: This Update was not available via MIT London. :: Choose DD Variant for 5.1 TV/systems (MENU > PREFERENCES > AV Setup : Set DD=ON) :: Choose PCM Variant for Stereo TV/systems (MENU > PREFERENCES > AV Setup : Set DD=OFF) :: Update to 4.22 using MENU Method - Front USB for convenience. ::: MENU > OTHERS > Maintenance > Software Update > PIN:0000 > USB :: Before Updating to 4.22 you can perform a DB Backup but this is only usable if you wish to revert to 4.14 at a later date. :: NOTE: The Reservations DB in 4.22 is modified compared to v4.14 and before. DB remains in memory (my experience) and if FW is Downdated it should return but if you wish to continue to use 4.22 on an ongoing basis it is best to do a Default Reset and start fresh. :: For best practice you can also set Time Shift Auto-Start to OFF and perform a Power-Cycle (Min 30sec OFF) about 10 minutes after Channel Installation and initial testing. :: Set Time Shift Auto-Start to ON again after this Cycle as desired. FW - DOWNLOAD 4.22 * 4.22 DD Version :: MediaFire - 4.22.r8972-DD-AO3.zip :: Box.com - 4.22.r8972-DD-AO3.zip :: > MD5# 53fed7cb2d30b5a57bedf720f8b1028f - 4.22.r8972.zip * 4.22 PCM Version :: MediaFire - 4.22.r8972.PCM-AO3.DST.zip :: Box.com - 4.22.r8972.PCM-AO3.DST.zip :: > MD5# 61e298db02d118927b67496f2fac8d59 - 4.22.r8972.pcm.zip 4.14 * 4.14 DD Version - (MediaFire storage) ** 4.14.r8683-DD-AO2.zip (AO - Menu Version) ** 4.14.r8683-DD-MIT-MSU8.zip (MSU - Boot Rear USB - No MICOM) ** 4.14.r8683-DD-FVU11.zip (M-FVU - Boot Rear USB - Main + MICOM) * 4.14 PCM Version - (MediaFire storage) ** 4.14.r8684-PCM-AO2.zip (AO) ** 4.14.r8684-PCM-MIT-MSU8.zip (MSU) ** 4.14.r8684-PCM-FVU11.zip (M-FVU) 4.13 * 4.13 DD Version - (MediaFire storage) ** 4.13.r8637(DD)-2.zip (AO - Menu Version) ** 4.13.r8637(DD)-8-MIT.zip (MSU - Boot Rear USB - No MICOM) ** 4.13.r8637(DD)-11-DST.zip (M-FVU - Boot Rear USB - Main + MICOM) * 4.13 PCM Version - (MediaFire storage) ** 4.13.r8638(PCM)-2.zip (AO) ** 4.13.r8638(PCM)-8-MIT.zip (MSU) ** 4.13.r8638(PCM)-11-DST.zip (M-FVU) 4.12 * 4.12 DD Version - (MediaFire storage) ** 4.12.r8569(DD)-2.zip (AO - Menu Version) ** 4.12.r8569(DD)-8-MIT.zip (MSU - Boot Rear USB - No MICOM) ** 4.12.r8569(DD)-11-DST.zip (M-FVU - Boot Rear USB - Main + MICOM) * 4.12 PCM Version - (MediaFire storage) ** 4.12.r8578(PCM)-2-AudioPatch.zip (AO) ** 4.12.r8578(PCM)-8-AudioPatch-MIT.zip (MSU) ** 4.12 (M-FVU) 4.11 *4.11 DD Version - (MediaFire storage) ** 4.11.r8280(DD)-2.zip (AO - Menu Version) ** 4.11.r8280(DD)-8-DST.zip (MSU - Boot Rear USB - No MICOM) ** 4.11.r8280(DD)-11-DST.zip (M-FVU - Boot Rear USB - Main + MICOM) * 4.11 PCM Version - (MediaFire storage) ** 4.11.r8430(PCM)-2-AudioPatch.zip (AO) ** 4.11.r8430(PCM)-8-AudioPatch-MIT.zip (MSU) ** 4.11 (M-FVU) 4.03 * 4.11 - (MediaFire storage) ** 4.03.r7901-3rd-2.zip (AO - Menu Version) ** 4.03.r7901-3rd-8.zip (MSU - Boot Rear USB - No MICOM) ** 4.03.r7901-3rd-11-DST.zip (M-FVU - Boot Rear USB - Main + MICOM) 3.57 * 3.57 - (MediaFire storage) ** M3.57.r6390.Tube1&2.zip (AO - Menu Version) ** M3.57.r6390.emergency-official-Q.zip (M-FVU - Boot Rear USB - Main + MICOM) Software Version 3.51/3.52 - End of June 2010 (EoJ-10) - N/A Software Version 3.00 - Original Boxed Release - N/A ---- FRONT PANEL - MICOM SOFTWARE **'INFORMATION' : "Micom Update" appears on the Front Panel when the Micom FW has failed in some way. A Re-install of the Micom FW is required. Use MOU Update and rear USB Boot Method to Update. **Note:' WARNING': MICOM Updates are not without risk! Like any Flash Update it could go wrong MICOM DETAILS : MICOM_1.35_(No_touch) - Dark MICOM * Special MICOM Software that removes the Soft Touch Front Panel Buttons and gives the Black Front Effect :: Used to cure Yellow Button Lock-Up if all else fails or for a desired "Black" effect : MICOM 1.22, 1.32, 1.33 - Standard MICOM Software** :: Micom 1.22** - Main Release Micom pre Auto-Selection SW Loader :: Micom 1.32** - Auto Selection Loader > More Sensitive Panel :: Micom 1.33** - Auto Selection Loader > Less Sensitive Panel MICOM DOWNLOADS MICOM Restore Sets -** Use Rear USB Boot Method ** MOU1.35-NoTouch.zip @ Box.net - Dark Micom ** MOU1.35-NoTouch.zip @ MediaFire - Dark Micom ** MOU1.33-Official.zip @ Box.net ** MOU1.33-Official.zip @ MediaFire ** MOU1.32-Official.zip @ Box.net ** MOU1.32-Official.zip @ MediaFire ** MICOM 1.22 @ Box.net - Note: Unofficial Restore Set ** Micom-update.1.22.zip @ MediaFire - Note: Unofficial Restore Set ---- LATEST PVR BETA SOFTWARE RELEASES These are public Beta versions, as they have already under gone internal testing within Digital Stream Korea there should be minimal bugs & risk. However as with all Beta software there is always a chance of something going wrong so they are to be used only if you must have the latest features & bug fixes, any sign of instability or of the software creating more problems than it resolves then rollback to the previous Official release. * Beta 4.22 - Available from link above. Below are Latest Release versions (Technically Beta but will not ever leave Beta Status) * "Beta" 4.23.r8984 - DD version fix for HD Recordings FFWD/FREW Issue October 2014 :: 4.23.r8984Beta-DD-AO3-DSK.zip @ MediaFire.com * "Beta" 4.23.r8985 - PCM version fix for HD Recordings FFWD/FREW Issue October 2014 :: (+ Now resolved by BBC Encoder Setting Changes : COM3/COM7 HD Audio Issue Beta Fix by DSK February 2015) :: MSU Update so use Rear USB Boot Method for Update to fully apply fix. Can use Menu Method Update from Front USB if better for you (eg. can't find USB Flash that will boot) :: 4.23.r8985-Test-Beta-(Q-PCM)-MSU8.zip @ Mediafire.com ---- INSTALLING SOFTWARE For instructions on installing software see:' How To' __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__